Deku: The Monkey-Tailed Hero
by staincain17
Summary: What if, instead of being quirkless, Izuku was born with what looked like a harmless monkey tail. What if as a baby, Izuku was founded by an old man, one who would teach him the ways of martial arts and help him on his path to become a hero. What if... Izuku manages to one of the strongest heroes the world has ever seen? Rated T for safety, may change in the future. Semi OOC Izuku


**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or, sadly, DB in any way, shape, or form**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"All Might Talking!"**

**Chapter 1**

**15 Years Ago:**

Inko had just through the most excruciating 12 hours of her life. Her vocal cords felt strained due to shouting and/or groaning, her body felt more sore than ever before, and her husband, Hisashi Midoriya, hand felt as if all of his knuckles were crushed into tiny shards. Most likely due to her asking him to hold her hand throughout the whole process.

But, it was all worth it once she heard the wailing sound of a baby. Her son.

Inko could feel hot tears race down her face as she holds him for the very first time, completely awestruck that she was now a mother to a gorgeous little boy.

As she held him however, she feels something long, flexible, and cylindrical. Feeling it around her sons wrapped up bottom, she moves the blanket around a bit, wanting to get a good look at it.

Her and her husband were astounded to find that their son... had a tail.

After a few months, they had their son, now named Izuku, to get tested. No one in either of their family had any sort of tail mutation quirk that they were aware of. So it struck them both as completely odd that their son happened to have one.

They were soon told that this was most likely a sort of mutation. A complete chance that, in the case of Izuku, merely gave him a tail, as opposed to either of his parents quirks.

Nonetheless, Inko loved her son more than anything. His quirk didn't to her. He was her son, and nothing was going to take that away from her.

Well... that was until...

"Give me all the money you have!" A tall muscular man shouted as he held Izuku in his arms.

It was meant to be a nice stroll home after visiting her childhood friend Mitsuki and her own son. It was nighttime, a full moon shining their path as they were making their way back home, until they were sudden ambushed by a large thug. Before Inko could do anything, the man had snatched Izuku away from her, as a way to get her to hand over all she had quietly.

Only problem was... she hadn't had anything of value on her.

"P-please! Take whatever you want, but don't hurt my son!" Inko cried out.

"Better hurry up lady." The man said before hovering his other hand over Izuku's face, it glowing as a bright neon green flame seemed to engulf his hand. "We wouldn't want you son's face to get singed now before he's even gotten a chance to say his first word now would we?"

Inko nearly collapsed at the threat. She would have given him anything if it made sure her son made it out without even the smallest scratch, but she doesn't have anything. Where are the heroes?! Shouldn't they be patrolling this area? Why aren't they here? Why aren't they helping her boy? Why...

Why is she so useless? She can't even protect her own son. And now he's...

Izuku's eyes opened from the sound of his mothers cries, looking over everything around him. And eventually... looking up into the sky.

His tiny heart began to pound as his primal instincts began to completely encompass him.

"Better hurry it up lady. I'm about this close to... What the hell?" Looking down, the man sees Izuku staring intensely at the moon, his chest rising with each beat. Before long, he could feel the child shifting in place, something feeling heavier than just a moment ago.

Izuku began to grow in the mans arms, his clothes stretching out the bigger and bigger he gets. As this happens, fur begins to cover up his form. Freaking out, the man lets go of Izuku and takes a step back.

"W-what is up with your kid?!" He shouted.

Inko could only stand back, shocked by the event taking place before her. What was happening to her boy?

Izuku only continued to grow, causing his clothes to be completely ripped apart. His face also began to morph into a sort of ape-like structure. Before they knew it, Izuku had already grown over 50 feet, taking on the form of a giant ape with a tail.

He let out a large roar into the sky as he finished growing. Izuku turned towards the man who had just tried to steal from Inko, who in which nearly pissed his pants at this giant ape looking at him like a predator about to attack its prey.

The man was about to shoot some of his blazing hot fire at the beast before taking off, but Izuku suddenly leaned down at the man, letting out a massive roar at point blank, launching the man off into the distance.

Inko was awestruck at the power that her son had like this, sending a man flying with merely a roar. She was however worried about how this seemed to affect his mind.

Despite being a baby, Izuku wasn't really one for that many outbursts. Sure he whined on occasion, but the boy was mostly passive for one his age. This form seemed to make him like some sort of wild animal, and she feared what may happen when others see-

"Right over there!"

Inko suddenly hears from a distance, looking over to see a group of heroes.

"That must be what caused that roar! A rampaging villain no doubt!" One of them shouted.

What? A villain? Who were they... Oh no.

"Oh no! There is a helpless woman right next to it. Take her to safety while we handle this villain."

Just as Inko was about to protest, one of the heroes suddenly took her in his arms before running off while the others began to charge at Izuku.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" Inko shouted in protest as the hero continued to run them away from the scene.

"Ma'am please, we must get you to safety."

"I don't care about my safety. All I care about is my son!" Inko did her best to release herself from this mans grip.

"What are you talking about? All that was there was you and that villain."

She gritted her teeth in anger as she finally gets out of the mans hold. "That 'villain' you guys are attacking _is_ my son!" She shouted before racing of back to the scene. The hero was completely shocked by the fact, that he simply stood there while she ran.

Finally reaching the area once more, Inko was surprised to see that instead of the group of heroes attacking her son, she sees most of the heroes out for the count, sprawled across the street. Only one seemed to remain standing, only barely able to avoid Izuku. Did... her son do this? Did her son manage to take down this whole group of heroes?

The hero sees Inko and immediately freaks out. "Ma'am! Please step away! This is dangerous!"

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" What could she do to get through these people that that's her son. She gasps as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out picture of her and Izuku together in the hospital, her holding him in her arms with the word 'Izuku's First Day into the World!' plastered on the back. "Look, this is my son! This is who you are attacking!" She shouted as she pointed to the baby in the photo, accidentally gaining the attention of the large ape that is Izuku.

He turns his attention away from the hero and starts to make his way towards his mother, a growl coming from his mouth as each step shook the ground. Inko gripped the photo tightly as she feels her feet frozen into the ground.

Her body shook in fear when Izuku leaned his snarling face lower to her level.

"Ma'am! You need to run now!" The hero shouted, grunting in pain as his body fails to move.

Inko gulped as she stared deeply into her giant sons deep red eyes. Despite seeing an almost pure feral look in his eyes, deep down, underneath all the the savage and primate traits, she could see that her boy was still there. Call it her intuition talking, but she could feel that her son wasn't completely lost.

Taking a deep breath, Inko steadies herself before holding the photo of her and Izuku towards the giant ape-like beast.

"I-Izuku? D-Do you see this picture? This is when you were born. Though... you could also say it was the best day of my life." Inko said, her voice steadying more as she continued. "I know you probably don't understand what's going on... or even what I am say right now, but... I am your mother. And I can't stand to see you like this. Please, you need to stop before... before..." She couldn't even finish her sentence from the sheer thought of it. Her eyes shut tightly as tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

"... Ma... Ma." Inko heard.

Looking up, she sees her son, still in his giant ape form. But, he looked less feral and savage, and more like he used to, more calm passive. Inkos tears didn't stop for a moment as she realizes that not only has her son seemed to finally calm down, but he also just said his first words. Maybe... Things will start to be ok.

Suddenly, the hero from before came out of nowhere and grabbed the beasts large tail, giving it a large tug in an attempt to 'save' the woman.

Izuku lets out a large roar in pain at this before reaching back and smacking the hero away. He growls as he stands up and begin to make his way to the hero once more.

"N-no! Izuku please stop!" Inko shouted, trying to gain the giants apes attention once again, but to no avail. Izuku towers over the hero, raising his arm up high, about to give a finishing blow. The hero himself could do nothing to stop this, too damaged from that hit he took.

Inko held an arm out to her son, afraid as to what he's about to do next.

Before she could think on this too long, she hears something from the distance, getting closer and closer. Just as Izuku was about to take down the final hero, a flash of red, white, and blue flew in, stopping the attack.

**"There's no need to fear. Why?... Because I am here!"** As the dust settles, they all are aghast to see All Might there, holding off Izuku's attack with one hand.

All Might? What is he doing here? Had he heard of this and immediately rushed in? But how was that possible, nobody was that fast.

**"Quite the power you're packing. I can see how you took the others down so quickly. But,"** All Might suddenly won their struggle, knocking Izuku back a few feet. **"It's gonna take a little more than that if you're to best me!"**

Izuku regain his footing before rushing towards All Might, attempting to take another swing at him. All Might simply grinned as he managed to block the attack. He then maneuvered over to the side and reared his fist back.

**"Texas... Smash!"** All Might shouted before delivering a devastating punch to Izuku's side, launching dozens of feet away.

Inko held her face in fear as she watched her son fly through the air. Before she could even inform All Might of what her was doing, he bent his knees, preparing to take off after the beast.

"Don't worry Madam! I shall take care of this evil doer easily!" He said before launching himself off after Izuku.

Despite his reassuring smile... Inko had never felt more fear than she had ever felt in her life.

**xXx**

**A Few Hours Later:**

The fight was still going on. All Might didn't know how, but this... whatever it was, seemed to get stronger as time goes on. While it's hits were still not enough to actually take All Might down, they were still getting noticeably harder. He was shrugging off his smashes more quickly. He was also forcing All Might to exert even more of his power than he normally did against regular villains.

**_'Just what is this thing? No matter how many times I hit it, it just keeps popping back up it in a matter of moments. If I want to end this, I'm gonna have to go all out.'_** All Might thought as the two stood opposite to one another. The moon could be seen preparing to set as All Might tightens his stance.

**"Well, I'll give you some credit, you're definitely tougher than most, if not all of my previous opponents. But, our little game must come to an end."** He said, rearing back for another punch.

The two stood there silently, ready to dish out all they could. With an ear-piercing roar, Izuku then began to rush at All Might once more, ready to end this drawn out once and for all.

Inko comes into the scene, panting as she has rushed all over the city to find them. She has to All Might who he was fighting before-

Her eyes widened in fear as she sees Izuku rushing towards All Might, All Might looking prepared to end the fight. Inko immediately starts to race towards them before it's too late. "All Might! Stop!" She shouts as she pulls out the photo from earlier. "That beast, it's-"

**"Detroit... SMASH!"** All Might shouted as he first connected directly to Izuku's stomach. Izuku let out a painful shout as the force of the punch launched him what looked like miles away.

Because of the amount of force used in the punch, Inko got pushed away by a large gust of wind, accidentally releasing the photo in the process. Due to this, the photo flew far away, none knowing where it could have ended up.

As the dust settled, she slowly got back up to see the outcome of what had happened. Rising up, she sees All Might looking off into the distance, grinning at having most likely won the fight. She looks in the same direction as him, only to see no sight of her son.

Tears burst out from her eyes from the probable fate of her boy.

"I... Izuku." She said before collapsing onto her knees.

**xXx**

**Far Away:**

One man could be seen sitting on a relatively large boat. He let out a long sigh of content as he laid back in his chair, enjoying the early morning breeze.

"I may be exhausted from getting up early, but it will all be worth it to see the sunrise." He said as he took a sip out of his coffee cup.

Not too long afterward, the man suddenly hears something. Curious, he sits up to try and find where it was coming from. Whatever it was, it was getting closer, and fast. Looking up, the man's eyes widened at the sight of a large mass coming directly towards him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He shouted before getting up and jumping out of his boat.

A large splash could be seen as whatever that thing was landed right onto the boat, sinking both into the water. Shortly afterwards however, the boat somehow still manages to float back up, giving the man the sight of a giant ape-like beast laying right on his boat. Freaking out, the man then began to swim away as fast as he could.

Izuku groans as he does his best to sit back up, finding his body difficult to move. The sun then began to rise across the horizon, giving light to the ocean. Izuku then began to slowly shrink, his large fur-covered body gradually getting smaller.

As this happens however, his eye catches something, a small piece of paper flying through the wind. Izuku managed to reach out and grab it before it was gone for good. Looking at it as his face began to shift back, he sees both him and Inko together.

"Ma... Ma." He said before passing out, his body returning to it's original state. As all of this was happening, due to the tides of the ocean, the boat began its descent further through the ocean, floating away from the mainland.

**xXx**

**On an Unknown Island:**

An old man, could be seen sipping on a cool drink as he read through what looked like a... dirty magazine, humming to himself as he got more and more invested in what he was reading. On the island, there was a small pink house sitting comfortably near the shore.

The old man himself was wearing a casual style of white shorts, coupled with a pink shirt and red-rimmed sunglasses.

He giggled to himself as he turns to an extremely explicit page of his magazine before something catches his eye. And no, it wasn't how the woman in the bikini of that page had a noticeable bulge where she shouldn't, he'll deal with that later. No, what caught his eye was the large boat that was making it way towards his island.

The old man groans as he grabs a large stick before getting up from his seat. Normally, this kind of thing would be surprising, but due to the way the currents move around these parts, many pieces of trash from some cities, for example Musutafu, end up washing up on his shore. It's a pain, but he couldn't do much about it.

But this was certainly different. Not too often does an entire boat washes up on his island. It looked rather banged up. Maybe someone tried to toss it and hoped for it to sink into the ocean? In any case, maybe he could get some parts from it to sell. He needed more dirty magazine money.

As he walked up to it however, he couldn't help but sense a presence on the boat. Something was there, and judging by his gut, had some power. Cracking his neck, the old man went onto the boat, ready for anything... Only to find a small child with a tail, lying naked on the boat.

_'What the heck? Why is this child here?'_ He wondered as he approached it. As he did this however, he notices that he stepped on something, picking it up, he sees what he believes to be the child and his mother.

The old man sighed as he sadly looked toward the child. _'Poor kid. Stuck without a mother before he could even stand.'_ He thought before looking on the back only to find the words 'Izuku's First Day into the World!' on it. _'Izuku huh?'_

He then proceeded to tuck the photo away before lifting up the child in his arms. The old man then began to walk the two of them to his house.

"Hey Launch! We got some company." He said before walking inside.

**xXx**

**15 Years Later:**

On the same island, the old was once again sitting in his chair, reading his magazine. However, as he's reading, a tall boy excitedly makes his way out of the house.

"Master! I've gotten all of my stuff ready to go!" The boy said, a long fur-covered tail waggling in excitement.

"Alright alright, cool your jets. Lets just run through what you've packed first." The old man said as he sets down his magazine. "Now, clothes?"

"Yep."

"Weights?"

"Yep."

"Food?"

"Yep!"

"Dirt magazines?~"

"Yep!... Wait, no!" The boy shouted in embarrassment, causing the old man the laugh hysterically.

"I'm just messing with ya. I know you got all you need." He said as his laughs began to die down. "Well, I guess this means you're all set then Izuku."

The boy, now named Izuku, grinned widely. His excitement wasn't unfounded. Not only he going to a city with other heroes, but he'd also get to tryout for UA!

He couldn't wait to go!

* * *

**AN: Congrats on getting through the first of my "Deku: The _ Hero" series. It was mostly just an idea I had to make more My Hero Academia fanfics and tweak things to be more interesting. I'll basically be giving Izuku different abilities based on other shows for each fanfic, this one of course being based around kid Goku from Dragon Ball.**

**Now, while I do have some ideas floating around in my head, there are still some elements I am on the fence on including. You will most likely see a poll on my account about what they are and what you'd prefer I add or leave out.**

**And don't worry, this isn't another harem fic if that's what a few of you were wondering. The pairing is undecided, so please leave reviews on who you think would work with this version of Izuku.**

**Well, that's about all, so until next time! See ya!**


End file.
